


The Right Thing

by talesandthings



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curious Emily, Episode: s04e16 Pleasure is My Business, M/M, Oblivious Hotch, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is most definitely not jealous but Emily is most definitely curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic a while back called "The Whole Pretending Thing," and I guess this could be considered part of the series.

Spencer was NOT jealous. Nope he most definitely was not.

_She’s an unsub. Aaron would never go for her._ One part of his brain sympathetically offered, as he watched his boss calmly speak with the woman on the other side of the phone.

_But look at the way he’s talking to her, Spencer. She has obviously peeked his interest_. The other traitorous part of his brain pointed out. 

“Shut up” Spencer mumbled under his breath, not paying attention to anyone else around him. He was solely focused on Aaron and the things he was saying to the high end hooker, their unsub.

_Why is Aaron sympathizing with her?_ He bitterly thought to himself. But then he reminded himself that he absolutely knew why Aaron was sympathizing with woman. He needed to do that in order to get more out of her and also allow Garcia enough time to track her.  

“Who are you talking to?” Emily whispered and startled him.

“N-no one.” He cleared his throat and answered the other profiler.

Their conversation got Rossi’s attention too, who was now looking at him suspiciously. He hated it when the older profiler did that. It seemed like he knew something about him and Aaron and their past.

Spencer averted his eyes from Rossi and started looking at Derek instead. He couldn’t look at Aaron for obvious reasons and he couldn’t look at Emily and Rossi because they were giving me weird looks, so Derek was the safe bet right now.

He was startled once more when they heard a gunshot on phone and he looked at Aaron with frightened eyes, who was now talking to Derek, asking him if Garcia got the location of the woman.

“Morgan. Rossi. You’re with me.” Aaron said hurriedly, as he ran towards the door, Morgan and Rossi right behind him. “Reid and Prentiss, stay here and find out more about her”

“Yes sir!” Emily said after him and started looking around the living room.

Spencer’s attention was on the three men instead, as he watched them go. “Please be safe” he whispered to himself. It was something that he always did. It was kind of like a mantra now, where he would pray for Aaron’s safety, despite the fact that he wasn’t the praying type.

Emily cleared her thought and that brought Spencer out of his thoughts and he tried hard not to blush.

“Are you okay?” She asked him, concern written all over her face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Spencer knew that playing dumb would only make her more suspicious, so he cracked a smile and started moving towards the unsub’s room.

“Did you and Morgan find anything in here?” He asked, as he moved around the room, looking at all the things that just screamed extravagance.

_Guess that’s what happens when you’re a high end hooker._ He bitterly thought to himself but then chastised himself for being so antagonistic towards this woman.  He knew he had to stay objective or else would end up doing something that could jeopardize their investigation.

He could hear Emily’s footsteps coming towards the room and he immediately started sifting through her the cosmetics and jewelry on her dresser.

“We found a promise ring on her dresser, which looked like it would too small for a grown woman. It looked like it belonged to a child”

Spencer found the ring that Emily was talking about and reached in his pocket to take out the gloves. He then bent over the dresser, used the gloves to pick up said promise ring, and started examining it.

“Its pure silver and it has white gold around it, which looks genuine” Spencer shared his findings with Emily and stood up straight to look at the other profiler.

“Do you think her father gave it to her?”

“Yeah, that’s what Derek and I theorized”

“Hotch was saying that maybe she came from money” Spencer mused. He put the ring back in its box and put the gloves back in his pocket. “If she came from money then why does she need work as a hooker?” he looked over at Emily and furrowed his brow in confusion at the look Emily was giving him. “What?” he asked cautiously.

“Spencer, do you have a crush on Hotch?” Emily blatantly asked him and he did a double take at the question, thinking that maybe he had heard it wrong.

“Excuse me?”

“You obviously heard what I said, Reid” She replied with a smirk and then her eyes became softer and she looked at him with sympathy, which kind of pissed off Spencer. “You do realize that he’s still not over his wife, right?”

That just made Spencer want to laugh loudly and bitterly, because this whole situation was pathetically hilarious. It was hilarious because he wasn’t crushing on Hotch, he was in love with the man and he is sure that at some point Aaron felt the same too. But of course, he couldn’t tell Emily that. Saying it loud would make it real and he would then have to face the consequences of what he and his boss had done. Everyone thinks that Haley had cheated on Aaron, but the sad truth was that Aaron had cheated on Haley first. With Spencer.

It had happened three years ago, when they were about to go to Des Moines, Illinois and Spencer was training for his firearms qualification exam. Long story short, Aaron was teaching him and then one thing led to another and he had given his boss a blow job at the shooting range and then the car. It was his very first and Aaron was so gentle with him and had made such sweet sounds that Spencer had never expected to hear from the other man. After that Aaron had jacked him off, while mumbling sweet nonsenses into his ear. They were both extremely embarrassed with their actions after it was over, and had decided that it was a onetime deal, but it had happened again, and again, and again.

And now here he was standing in front of one of his colleagues while she asked him if he had a crush on their boss.

“No, I don’t have a crush on him. _I love him_.” He said it with a straight face, without showing any emotions. This was the first time that he said those words out loud to anyone and it felt so good, like a weight had lifted off his shoulders.

Emily just blankly stared at him. She was then gaping and trying to say something, but no words were coming out of her mouth and Spencer knew that he couldn’t let this continue. If she believed that he was telling the truth then everything would change. She wouldn’t say anything to Hotch or anyone, but she would always look at him pitifully and he wouldn’t be able to stand that.

So instead he started laughing loudly and almost fell over. His laughter was so genuine that for a minute even he would have believed that it was real.

“Oh.. Oh my…” his hysterics weren’t letting him speak but then he composed himself and stood up to his full height “Oh my god, phew”

He shook his head and looked over at Emily. “I really needed that. Thanks Emily”

Emily got even more confused and her eyebrows furrowed “What?”

“You should have seen the look on your face when I said that. It was priceless”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

He moved forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t know who or what gave you that idea. But NO, I don’t have a crush on Hotch.” That was the easy part, because really he didn’t have a crush on Aaron. “And NO, I most definitely don’t love him.”

Spencer felt it when Emily’s shoulder relaxed under his hand and in that moment he knew that he had said the right thing.

 


End file.
